


Elfhame's queen

by Charrise



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cardan has sex at age 16., F/M, Locke is obssessed with Jude, You can interpret some things as emotional abuse on Jude's side or maybe not I don't know, retelling of the triology with a few tweaks I made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: A retelling of The folk of the air, with a few minor tweaks:A Faerie prince destined to make a mortal a faerie queen, A Mortal destined for the land of the Fay.Jude Duarte has lived in faerie most of her life.  Trust in the world of magic and mortals Jude's heart truly belongs in fairy, but she gets caught up in the world of magic and in a deadly court. When the mortal lands bring her succor, and promises of a love that is safe instead of the love that burns her inside and out but can only bring her pain, which land will she Choose?Cardan Prince of Faerie has been destined for a mortal wife. Which he longs to escape from. He feels abhorred for his attraction to Jude Duarte, the mortal ward of General Madoc. But the trappings of the faerie court bring them together closer and closer until he knows he can no longer live without her. When a twist of fate twists his hand to trick her into thinking she's banished, will he ever win her heart?
Relationships: Eva Duarte/Madoc, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. prolouge part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this will be fic containing my headcanons or my full interpretation of the series. In this fanfic, Jude and Taryn are extremely beautiful, like stunningly beautiful.

It had been six weeks since Prince Cardan was born. The sixth child of King Eldred, Baphen was holding the star charts and staring nervously at his expectant king. The astrologer was glad that it was only he, King Eldred, Lady Asha, and the babe were present for his prediction, which would surely mortify the king. If he said it in a public audience, he had no doubt that he’d be executed for treason.  
“Well Baphen, what do the stars say about my son?”  
Baphen gulped; he was hesitant to say a single word but the king expected something. Unfortunately, he, like all fae, couldn’t lie. Perhaps a half-truth? The mother, Lady Asha looked like she didn’t even want to be holding her baby, she was struggling to even hold him the right way. Perhaps she should drop him. Baphen thought unkindly, then it would spare all of the Faeries the humiliation he would cause.  
“Well, Astrologer?” Eldred was getting impatient. Lady Asha had mercifully delayed the prince’s reading for 6 weeks due to her selfish reasons, but Baphen knew his luck had run out. With a shudder, he began  
“Prince Cardan will be your last child.” Eldred raised his brow wondering what the astrologer seemed to fear, but he had a feeling there was more. Nodding his head, he motioned the astrologer to say more.  
Baphen closed his eyes, dearly wishing to be anywhere but here. “If he ever becomes king he will crown a mortal queen.”  
Everyone was silent as Baphen delivered this message. “What did you say?” Eldred asked, his voice was deadly quiet.”  
“That is what the stars have told me, my lord. “Are you sure it said queen and not consort?” Eldred asked. A mortal consort Eldred could forgive, for the king himself had a mortal consort whom he valued and loved dearly: Val Moren. Baphen knew the king would never hurt Val Moren nor forgive anyone who did so. He also knew that the king also would never make Val Moren a king beside him. It was just unheard of to give a mortal that much power. Making a mortal a queen however, would make the Greenbriars the laughingstock of Elfhame. Eldred stared coldly at the astrologer.  
“Are you sure that is what you saw? The stars were never so specific with my other children.”  
That was true. With the other Princes and Princesses, all Baphen saw were their talents and vices. Little things, that both delighted and enamored Eldred, but this… this was a full-fledged prophecy.  
Baphen just nodded. Eldred’s icy gaze turned to the babe. Asha was by then holding him protectively. “I should have him thrown out to die.”  
“He is a prince of Faerie and your son. What would the people say?” Asha mocked.  
Eldred’s lips tightened. The woman was right. Children were valued in among the Faerie as they were a rarity. Especially full-blooded Fae While killing a mortal child could be explained away to infidelity from a wife, killing a faerie child was unforgivable in the eyes of his people, even for a king. Eldred knew Asha won and so did Asha.  
“I will not raise him,” Eldred stated. “I want nothing to do with that brat.”  
“You need not to,” Asha started. “All you need to do is give him your name and the minimum of your protection. I’ll raise him as befits a prince of Faerie.” Asha’s voice was sweet like honey. But honey always had bees that stung.  
The conversation was over, and Eldred then called for a servant. A necklace of the blackest of black pearls was given to Asha as a present for bearing his child. Asha gave the squirming Cardan to the servant and put on the necklace, beaming. Baphen felt a premonition at this, and he didn’t have to look at the stars to know it would come true.  
Away from faerie court, a young mother was looking. Her hands shaking. Two red lines. Two freaking red lines. Eva Duarte looked at the stick again to make sure her senses were not fooling her. But no, that was not the case. She was pregnant. She bit back a groan, as the desire to go to her room and bury her face in a pillow and just scream was appealing right now. Very appealing. She had been careful, She hadn’t even lain with a man for a year! She had remained chaste for a whole year, and yet… here she was in her seventeenth pregnancy test a week after the doctor announced to her she was one month pregnant with twins.  
“Well, Eva what are you going to do?” Of course, she was talking to herself. Here she was, alone in the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test talking to herself. How the beautiful, popular girl that all the boys in high school chased was brought so low… all because she fell in love with the wrong man. No, she couldn’t blame this all on Madoc, Eva knew that. “Your child will be a greater weapon and belong to the land.”  
Again pillow and screaming sounded so good right now. She should have listened to the hag’s words more carefully. It was HER child, not Madoc’s AND her’s.. But back then, she was just using the old hag’s words to escape, escape a situation she never imagined herself in. To give her heart and soul to a man that he could crush her very being, but that he could never make her happy.  
The ground soiled with pee, was not on Eva’s thoughts as she looked at it. Back then, she was just looking for a way out of her marriage without truly ending it, because well… in her heart of hearts, Eva still loved Madoc and she knew she always would. But realistically, love doesn’t always prevail and she couldn’t live with him in his gloomy castle in that land of magic and intrigue. She had to escape before she went mad. That prophecy was just an excuse.  
Her excuse not to go around and spread her legs or even find comfort in Justin’s arms. It was just so she wouldn’t betray Madoc. But a prophecy is a prophecy, there’s no avoiding it. So magical, not so virginal, pregnancy it was. Madoc probably would take it as a sign she betrayed him.  
Giggles erupted from her and her body shook with the thought of Madoc’s raged eyes filled with utter hurt and betrayal. He’d make assumptions for sure, none of which were true. Madoc would be hurt. She giggled at this, giggled at the thought. ‘He’ll surely kill me now!” She looked in the mirror, at the giggling woman whose face was tear streaked and had red eyes. ‘Will Madoc kill my unborn babies too?’  
Placing her shaking hand on her stomach, Eva’s insides practically screamed to jump out the window. Surely what Madoc had planned for them would be worse. She giggled again but stopped. Someone, or two someones were trying to calm her down. She felt it, but she was the only one inside the room, not unless you counted… she looked at her stomach. Not unless you counted the children in her womb.  
A baby’s wail to live made her shiver with anticipation for the new life inside her, while another’s A baby’s cooing filled her heart with a tenderness only Vivi could provoke. Then she heard the giggles of two little girls calling out mommy to her. Placing a hand on her stomach, a warm smile etched it’s way to her lips. She’d live and she’d make sure they’d live. These twins, these two girls. “Little ones, Mommy will give you a good life, as best she can.”  
“Eva, are you ok?” Justin opened the door slightly ajar and peeped his head in, only to rush inside and slam in shut at the sight of her red eyes and tear-streaked face. She was still holding the pregnancy test. Two red lines. Maybe it should have shown three.  
Eva couldn’t see Justin’s emotions but his voice was gentle when he tried to tell her again “You know you can always abort them.”  
She placed a hand protectively on her belly, eyes cold she fiercely said “Never.” Justin looked at her, taken aback. He took a step back, a slight fear in his eyes, sweat dripping down from his forehead.  
“Then why were you crying? Why are you so nervous?”  
She bit her lip, and suddenly found interest in a certain spot of a wall, anything was better than looking at Justin. But it seemed like he wouldn’t relent because within minutes he was within reach and took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “Eva, why are you so nervous?”  
She didn’t want to hurt him. The way he looked at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. The smiles he’d give her… How gentle he was with her. And the desire practically oozing from his skin. But her heart belonged to Madoc and always would. But giving another reason wouldn’t hurt.  
“I’m not responsible enough for three children.”  
“Eva.”  
“You know I’m not!”  
She could barely raise Vivi!” If it wasn’t for Justin, Vivi would probably be taken in by child services, and Eva’s custody revoked. Eva not being a responsible woman was an understatement.  
“Hey, look at me.” Eva didn’t want to look at Justin, but again he forced her to. His amber eyes were filled with such love, Eva felt her heart clench. “Eva I’ll be here to help, every step of the way.”  
And that’s when she looked away again.  
“Eva look at me.” She closed her eyes when he took her chin again.  
“I’m taking advantage of you.” A sob escaped her lips.  
“Eva…” Justin was quiet for a moment. “...I know you’ll always love Madoc.” That’s when she looked at him. Eva gasped and turned her gaze away from his eyes, they were filled with such longing, sadness, and love. Emotions all meant for her.  
“Justin we’re cousins!”  
“Fourth cousins twice removed!”  
Again Eva giggled. That sentence was positively absolutely ridiculous. “We even look alike, you idiot! People would talk!”  
“There are couples who look alike!”  
Eva just stared at this man for a moment. A single moment, her heartache and pity for him were gone. And at that moment she was just feeling incredulity. You didn’t marry your cousin. That was not how society works. In fact, in some states that was even illegal.  
But Justin who looked at her in a way like she was the only girl who could make him smile didn’t seem to think about all of this. “Eva maybe you could learn to love me?” He looked at her, biting his lips and smiling nervously.  
And the heartache and pity returned to her, full force. She wanted to say yes to spare him the heartbreak, but he deserved better than that. He deserved the truth. With a shake of her head, she broke his heart.  
His heartache morphed into determination. “Then will you let me take responsibility for your children?”  
Eva looked at Justin for a moment. “Why?”  
“Because I love you and Vivi and you can’t raise three kids on your own.”  
There was truth in his words. “You know I don’t love you.”  
He seemed frozen for a millisecond but nodded at this.  
“And we’ll probably never have sex.”  
There was mischief in his eyes at this. “Then I guess we’ll have an open marriage?”  
Eva nodded, agreeing at this. It’s not like there weren’t couples who had open marriages, it was just… rare.  
Justin then got on his knee and pulled out a ring. It was nothing fancy, but still very beautiful. A diamond ring, with silver, that Eva knew Justin created himself.  
‘He was planning this all along.’ She thought. But did she have any other options? She placed a hand on her belly. Her lips trembled, She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. All her memories of Madoc flooded her. Heartbreak and happiness overwhelmed her. ‘Til now the only wrong she had done to him was run from him and steal his child. Until now she had never truly betrayed his love. Placing a hand tentatively on her belly, Eva knew the next words she’d say would cross a line that could never be stepped back over: “I will.”


	2. prolouge part 2

The sword hit its mark. Justin recognizes the sword, he forged it once. One of his finest creations. Fitting that such a masterpiece would kill him. A tall man stood above him. The sunlight made his green skin glow, making his otherworldliness that more obvious. His cat eyes looked at Justin.  
Justin shivered at the glare, he knew if looks could kill he’d be dead. Then again he was already dying… But the way this man, no, the way Madoc glared at Justin… It was a look that screamed he was being merciful by killing him. Madoc clearly wished to do more harm to Justin. A fate worse than death. That was the look Madoc gave to Justin.  
“Justin…” Madoc spat his name like it was dung in his mouth.  
Justin smiles, and the next thing he knew a tingling of senses hit him. His nerves broke apart as his body turned to putty and sensation into cold hard steel. Madoc, smiled fiercely as he again dug his foot deeper into Justin’s wound.  
“You deserve more than this…” The green-skinned man said.”  
“Is this about Eva?” The booth dug deeper. His nerves turned to knives stabbing him again and again.  
“You stole her from me.” Pain etched into his words. “And you bore two human brats with her.”  
The look Madoc had when he spoke of the children, froze Justin’s very core. It told him what Madoc had been planning to do with the children, none of them were pretty. He would not be merciful, it spoke of the bloodlust of a redcap who would color his cap red in the blood of the baby girls.  
“They’re not mine.” Justin coughed.  
Madoc gave a hollow laugh. “If you think that’s going to spare you-”  
“They’re not mine.”  
“So you’re saying MY darling wife slept around like a common whore?” And that’s when Madoc pushed the sword to Justin’s knee.  
“No, the twins they were. They have. They don’t have a father.”  
Madoc was silent for a moment.  
“Who fathered those twins?” His voice was like a sound-bodiment of the song Justin’s mother would sing to him to calm him down. Justin would do anything to hear that song again. It lulled his fears, told him everything was going to be ok. And everything was going to be ok, just as long as he told this man the truth.  
“No one did.” Justin smiled, but the man was frowning. Why was Madoc frowning, when he was glorious and beautiful. No wonder Eva fell in love with the redcap. Compared to Madoc he was so shabby.  
“What do you mean?” Madoc said again. Why was this man distraught? Justin was so confused and worried. But no fear he could just tell him the truth and everything would be ok. “Eva never had sex with anyone after she ran away from you.”  
The man stiffened as if slapped. His face morphed into fury for a moment but smiled at Justin again. “Yes, I suppose so, but why is she pregnant?”  
Justin smiled at the beautiful man. Madoc, such a handsome man with his cat-eyes. “Because of a prophecy.”  
“What prophecy?”  
“The prophecy that states her child will be a greater weapon than I could ever forge and will belong to the land.” Madoc looked at him for a moment. Not smiling nor angry, his face almost looked stunned. Did he say something clever? Would the fairy reward him for that? He hoped so.  
“I heard from Balekin the twins my love will give birth will look like you, why is that?” Madoc looked upset. His hands balled into fist. He looked like he was barely controlling himself.  
“Because we’re cousins!” Justin’s arms were raised, his voice sing-songy. He jumped around super happy. Then he played some air guitar. “We’re cousins!” he kept repeating and repeating.  
Madoc just stood there, he had the face of someone who felt like they were an idiot. “Why didn’t you two tell me? I would have welcomed any relative of my wife.”  
Justin pouted. “We found out when you were away. A week later I decided to help Eva run away from you!” And Justin stopped moving and fell down. His guts were on full display on the sidewalk, blood splattered everywhere, and a ridiculous smile on his face.  
Madoc looked at the dead man for a moment. Studying his features. And he saw his love. The same cheekbones, the same eyes, the same chin. He laughed. And laughed. He should have seen it. But some mortals resembled each other and weren’t related, so they had no one to blame but themselves. At least he knew his love didn’t betray him… Now to pick her up, and when the twins were born he’d decide what to do with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this moment on my writing of this fanfic will be in a different format. I’ll try to write it in a screen writing format. I tend to create stories through visualization and I visualize faster than I write. I will try to finish this fanfic instead through a screen writing format. You are free to rewrite the story or scenes.


	3. Author’s note

Ok, I am so sorry for people who read this. I promise I will update this, But I need to rewrite this because I wasn’t happy with scriptwriting format. I may need to rewrite a few scenes and reoutline and everything and chapters may take longer to update. But I promise I will update.


	4. prolouge part 3

Saying the Carrington mansion was big was an understatement, It was a ginormous monstrosity with white painted all over it. Not even one house, Eva realized, No. It was at least three houses mashed together. Screaming to everyone else how rich they were, the house was screaming to Eva how her father abandoned her. “We don’t care about you.” The house said. “Look how much money we have. We have money to burn and you don’t” Eva grit her teeth hearing those words being screamed at her, even though they weren’t. “Your father didn’t want you, you’re trash to him.” The tears burned her eyes. She was about to leave. But she placed her hand on her belly.

A mental image of Vivi, three years older than she was now, laughing with two beautiful auburn-haired twins struck her. The twins were identical and so beautiful that surely faeries craved them. Then the three little girls stopped laughing. They stopped laughing as if a bubble burst and seemed to be staring at her with hope. So much hope and the three babies were staring at her helpless with their big eyes. Eyes full of trust and innocence. For these little girls, Eva would do anything. Even swallow her pride and beg. But the state of Maryland wouldn’t help her nor the state of Georgia not unless she convinced them she was not a rich man’s daughter.

Anders just took one good look at this woman, her dirty yellow sweatshirt and ripped jeans that were out of style, and had one thought ‘Beggar.’ His grey eyes stared at her with nothing but disdain. “What can I do for you miss?” His voice had the right tone of mocking to anger them. He could order them off the property, but beggars who begged of the rich and were thrown off didn’t paint a pretty picture for the rich men. But beggars who were violent and were thrown off, now that was self-defense. Anders just smiled at this young woman. Heart-shaped face, innocent brown eyes, and perfectly thick auburn hair. She was beautiful no doubt, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She’d get her way if she talked to the master of the house. But she looked familiar somehow….

“I need to speak to Blake Carrington.”

“You do know he’s married right?” He expected a “but has that stopped him from our services?”

She smiled bitterly. “And I expect his wife’s a white woman, unlike my mother.”

The smug smile left Anders's face. He took a good look at the twenty-one-year-old on the front porch. Her big brown eyes, Those soft features. No. But it would explain the comment. Should he have bribed that woman not to have told her daughter? He thought threatening her to take the bribe was enough. 

“I won’t take it.” The young woman said. Her name was Helena Duarte. She was crying looking at him with begging eyes. ‘Please he loves me.” Her mouth was wavering. She was close to crying. “I need to see him. We can.” The woman the young master had married. An Afro-Portuguese. Someone his father would never approve of. And most importantly would disown him if he chose her. Anders had convinced the young master to divorce the young woman, something about being too young, now all that was left was a troublesome young woman who would not take a bribe. He remembered the Patriarch’s words ‘Kill her if need be.’  
Looks like he’d need to be killing her.

“Please.” She begged again and placed a hand on her belly.

Damn. She was pregnant. This was going to make things harder. Or was it? He could use this to his advantage. “You know, I’d fear for my baby’s life If I were you…”

The young woman stiffened at this. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, I’m sure you understand… How accidents can happen.”

The woman took one good look at her belly, then at him. She placed a hand on her stomach and bit her lip. He couldn’t help but smirk, he knew that look, the look of someone who didn’t want to give in but had resigned to their fate. She was going to accept. All he had to do was wait for her to say yes. Or he could rush it by showing his knife. But it was so satisfying when they gave in on their own. 

“How much?” The young woman’s voice was quivering and to add insult to injury Anders smirked.

Eva felt a punch to the gut and her pride hurt. ‘Do it for them. Do it for them.’ She thought over and over. As much as it hurt her dignity She needed this man’s help.

“So if you’ll excuse me.”

Eva stopped him from closing the door with her foot.

“You know if you don’t want me to call security… I recommend removing your foot.” 

Eva had to keep her temper. ‘Breathe in and out.’ “Please wait.” Good her voice was steady. Anders, the smug bastard was rolling his eyes. “I said we don’t do charity. Now leave if you don’t want me to call security.” 

Her dislike for this man was growing by the second. Struggling to keep her temper, She had to breathe in and out. She smiled. “I need to speak to Blake Carrington.”

“So do many women.”

Her opinion of her father lessened. 

“Please I need help…. I”

“We don’t do charity cases,” Anders said firmly. He had the face she had seen from the wealthy she had worked for. From the faeries who saw her when she lived with Madoc. He looked down on her. She clenched her fist. “I need to speak to him.”

“I’m calling security,”

“Come on Anders I’m in a good mood” A man twenty years her senior answered. His grey eyes roam her body, obviously liking what he sees, a rakish appears on his face. 

She breathes in and out nearly hyperventilating, feeling sick. This man, her father, was looking at her in a way…. In a way… In a way… That no man should ever look at his daughter. He continued to look at her that way. She wanted to run, run fast and far. “Well? Do we have a deal?” he continued to smile in a way that told her he expected her to take it. To say yes. 

‘Breath Eva’ She felt her chest rise. She noticed his eyes roam to it. She felt sick. Truly sick. 

She wanted to make him, sick like her. “Twenty-two years ago you met a woman named Helena Duarte.” 

At least the smile fell from his face. “ You need to leave now” His voice was cold.

She wanted to smile and gloat. “Did I surprise you?” “Did I make your skin crawl” She wanted to say But she didn’t. She knew angering him wouldn’t get her the results she wanted. “She was my mother,” she said.

There was a clear shock on his face and recognition.

He was most likely going to fake the results anyway. She knew he was her father. But she also knew he was going to fake it. But she still needed him to take the test. “All I’m asking is for a D.N.A test.”

“If it’s negative I want nothing to do with you again.” She nodded. It was going to say negative anyway. 

Two days later.

Anders received a letter, it was the DNA results. He looked sideways, making sure no one was there. He would protect Blake from anything, including any rift-raft claiming to be his daughter. He was raised to protect the Carrington name. It was probably negative but just in case…. Positive. He shook his head. He should have known. No one that poor would be stupid enough to ask for a D.N.A test, not unless they had connections, and usually no one that poor had connections. He should burn this. 

Blake saw the letter. “Got the results, Anders?” He was Jovial. His blue-Grey eyes revealing absolute calm. A calm that would most likely disappear as soon as he saw it. He knew he should have bribed that woman to never tell her daughter, but did Blake's father think so? Nope. 

And Anders watched, as Blake’s face went from it’s most likely negative to utter disbelief. Then he turned to look at him. “Positive.” He said. “Did you know about this?” He asked him. Anders couldn’t look him in the eye. It was then the CEO of Carrington Atlantic slammed his fist on a drawer. “Damn it, Anders! I had a right to know!” 

Anders looked at him, and the way he looked at him, made Blake want to punch the man that was like a father figure. It was a look that stated Blake Carrington was still a child. “You had a future behind you. You didn’t need that woman ruining your future.”

It was then Blake remembered Helena. The little crinkles in her eyes when she smiled. The dimples in her cheeks. Her frizzy auburn hair. And the way she trusted him. “I will always love you.” She whispered. “Don’t talk about her like that!”

Anders laughed. “Your father was willing to disown you because of that girl.” A cold burning realization swam through him, that Blake didn’t want to acknowledge but had to know. “Did you threaten her?” He asked. His voice was low and tight. Anders' silence is all the answer he needs. For a moment he is rigid. And then punches the man he saw as a second father. In the jaw. Hard.

Anders takes two steps back for a moment. Shocked. But it soon disappears. “You done?” He asked. Blake breathes in and out. “How could you do that to her? To my wife? To my child?”

Anders smirked for a moment at the hypocrisy of his charge. “You mean the same way you treat the Colby’s?”

“This is different”

“How is it different?” 

Blake is silent for a moment and breathes in and out his fist clenched. Anders knows he has him...

“You aren’t threatening her. Understood? If you do I swear I.” ‘I’ll never forgive you’ are the unspoken words Blake says like how he will never forgive him for Threatening the love of his life. for Threatening Helena. Anders is silent for a moment. Sighs but nods,

‘Now I trust you know the address.”

“She’s staying at the Lake Bow motel.”

Blake Carrington makes a face. The Lake bow motel was a cheap dingy place on the poor side of town. Only the poorest of the poor went there.

To say the motel was dingy was an understatement. It looked like the place someone would get murdered at was the correct description. Like, imagine a motel that barely passed a health inspection. Rundown walls, barely-there wallpaper, and you got the Lake bow motel. So imagine Blake Carrington’s surprise when he heard a child made by him and the love of his life was staying in this place.

“She’s staying here?’

“As I said for the millionth time sir, yes.”

The manager just looks at him when they enter and Blake can tell the man is trying to figure out how to pickpocket him. ‘I have to get her out of here.’ Is Blake’s thought. 

They just have to bribe the doorman to know where Eva is staying, further convincing Blake he needs to get her out of here. 

His daughter was staying in a room that barely held the numbers. Room 371. When he knocked on the door. ‘I paid for-” She looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“The D.N. A Results?”

It takes her a moment, to answer: “I’d thought you’d fake it.”

It takes a moment for Blake to realize what she means. It’s then the realization hits him how low his daughter thinks of him. He’s hurt obviously.

He doesn’t know why his daughter asks for him after all these years but he wants to help her at least. Is it money? He’d be crushed but there would be obvious scandal and the easy thing would be to pay her off, but he wants to get to know her. Helena was… She was special.

“Mama!” Eva’s attention is caught by that voice, a child’s voice. The voice sounded like a one-year-old, maybe a few years older, but definitely a toddler. She has a panicked look in her eyes when she glances at the two men. She then closes the door. 

They open the door with a key they got from the front desk. Pay a little money and they give you any key you want. Another reason he doesn’t want his daughter here.

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” His daughter was kneeling. Calming a fussy one-year-old. There was a maternal air around her. Her eyes held limitless love and affection as the toddler clutched her hair. “Mommy!” It screamed at the top of its lungs. Ok, fussy was an understatement the brat was being a monster right now. Pulling her hair and demanding absolute attention as befits a tyrant. 

Two thoughts were rushing to Blake Carrington’s mind right now.

One of them was She was too young to be a mother and yet she was. The other he said out loud.

‘You’re not staying here.”

Eva swiftly turns her head to them, eyes shocked, turns out she didn’t notice them she was too preoccupied. Another reason she shouldn’t be here. “Mommy!” The child says. Demanding attention. This kid would make a fine tyrant. And Eva’s attention is again to the demanding toddler who’s pulling at her hair and making it clear she should only pay attention to her. But Eva’s wary eyes are turned to them.

“We’re perfectly happy here sir.”

Would you rather I call child services?” And a few minutes later they were driving to Carrington Manor. 

Alexis took one good look at Eva and opened her big mouth. “You’re keeping your whores in our house?”

Eva looked at him as if he was some creature she didn’t even want to step on. That wasn’t a look he was used to getting. Nor a look he liked getting from his daughter, it made his stomach churn. 

“No.”

So she’s charity?” Alexis asked coyly trying to mock Eva. The young woman just looked at his wife for a moment blankly, then her mouth made a thin line, unable to deny this. Blake realized that was what she felt like. Charity. She was Charity. A blow to the pride. All so she could keep her children. And Alexis was mocking her. 

“She’s my daughter.” 

“A bastard really Blake-” Alexis began. She gave Eva the type of look that stated you’re not getting any money sweetheart, so don’t bother. Eva kept her head high. But Alexis was determined to rip her apart piece by piece, Blake wanted nothing more than to remove his wife from her high horse and he knew the right words to say, even if his father denied it. “My legal daughter, I might have been young and divorced her but her mother was my first marriage. Blake spat to his proud wife.” 

The look Alexis gave was something that made Blake wish he had a camera. Her mouth was open. She tried to make words, tried to speak. But nothing but squeaking air came out.”B-B-B-ut” Alexis stuttering. The proud woman who never stutters is stuttering now.” Does she have proof?” The woman squeaks. 

“Already took a D.N.A test” Blake says. He gives smug smile at Alexis. 

“How about marriage proof, I mean were there witnesses?” There are more squeaks from Alexis, trying to keep her pride.

Anders sighs. “Yes, Unfortunately, the girl’s friends were witnesses. And we couldn’t bribe the priest who kept the marriage certificate or its copy. Destroying a whole church would be dodgy And there were pictures.”

Alexis’s face was completely white. She was just a ghost in a room. She looked at Eva and now realized, this girl was a threat. A complete threat.

“So there’s proof?” 

“All we could do was bribe the woman not to show her face. And we erased her from history. It worked well.”

Alexis looked like she was breathing in and out. In and out. Now a mother bear who recognized a threat to her children. 

“Now…” Anders begins, looking at Eva, “What are you doing here?”

His daughter’s big brown eyes pop wide open. She looks stuck, biting her lips, and stares at the floor as if right now it was more interesting. She takes deep breathes. No words on her mouth right now. She looks at them gulping. “I thought you’d fake the D.N.A test and I could ask the government for money.” 

Anders just sighed and silently cursed. “I knew we should have just paid them monthly but no Master Carrington didn’t think it would make a difference.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” Blake counters, otherwise I never would have met my daughter.” 

His eyes then turn to Eva with worry. “Why do you need money?”

Eva swallows. “I need help disappearing. If I need to beg I will.”

This takes Blakes’s attention. It was then he noticed, she was touching her belly. Now plenty of people touched their belly, it shouldn’t have been shocking but the way she touched it… The gesture. It was protective. Like something precious was inside. Of course. “You’re pregnant” 

She looked at him for a moment, as if registering how he figured that out. She then noticed her hand on her belly. It must have been a dead giveaway. She nodded. 

There was an awkward silence. 

“So let me get this clear you don’t want money.” Which Anders broke.

She nodded again.

“Boy or girl?” Blake asked. He felt a giddiness. He wanted to know the gender of his unborn grandchild. But he also noticed something. ‘You’re so young.’ He thought. Of course, he didn’t say it out loud. He had no right to question her or her decisions. Well, he was trying not to but a part of him wanted to go up there and interrogate her. This was his little girl and she had gotten pregnant. But all he had to do was take one good look at her quivering form and he knew he couldn’t shout at her. She was just scared, slumped over, and all alone. She had no one else but him. She had no one else but him. He realized that. He came to a decision.

“You’re staying here. “Blake-” He cut Alexis of with a hand.

Eva scoffed. She was still young and didn’t learn to respect her elders, he reminded himself as he checked in his temper. “With all due respect.” though the tone she used clearly had no respect and he grit his teeth and prayed for patience reminding himself he was never in her life. “I never planned to have anything to do with this family.”

There was dead silence. 

Blake didn’t want to do this, but he realized she wouldn’t stay with him otherwise. She was going to hate him, yes. But there was no other choice. This was the only way to make her stay... Or at least keep his grandchildren safe. “Ok… Then I guess you wouldn’t mind going to family court.”

Eva stiffened. She looked at him, with her pale skin and brown hair looking like the picture of innocents and he wanted nothing more than to reassure her he’d never do that to her. But he saw the way she protectively held a hand to her tummy, heard the laughter of one-year-old giggling as a servant played with her. And Blake knew that he had to. The growing resentment in her eyes broke his heart but he hardened his resolve.

“You would that?” Her voice was venom.

“Well, It’s your choice. “

To say she was startled was an understatement. A servant came to give Vivi back to her. “Oh, I don’t think so.” Blake Carrington. The Man she Hated. The Man she called father and the man who threatened her said. The servant obeyed, and Eva felt the first wave of panic she truly had ever since she found out about Justin’s death. Her children were being taken away from her, her children were being taken away from her. Her children were being taken away from her! She was tempted to kill this man. But then what? Life on the run? That was not living, not for children. There was only one choice and she knew it. She looked at this hateful, bitter man and agreed to stay.


	5. prolouge part 4

He had grown protective, she realized. Part of her wanted to laugh, to think Blake Carrington, the monster from her childhood would grow protective and loving to his bastard daughter and her children. But he was a good father to her and an even better grandfather to her children, making up for last time. She learned by then he didn’t know, truly didn’t know of them. And that was when she truly pitied him and he grew to love all four of them, and in his way grew overprotective.

Eva sighed, a mounting headache… It took quite a bit of begging to convince her father to allow her father to let them visit this place and even more begging to find a chauffeur willing to risk her father’s wrath. But she needed to take her children here, the place it all started. Vivi was racing, excited to see the home where “Daddy Justin” lived. The twins not knowing who Justin was simply held on to her hand Jude on her right, Taryn on the left. Their gloved hands radiating warmth. Eva stared at the twins. Identical, and looking exactly like the twins from her visions. She knew it was an omen, but what type, she didn’t know. The girls were laughing, and the cabin, a bit dilapidated but still cozy had this foreboding air around it. Eva’s hands clenched. She knew Madoc was there. 

“I’ll race you inside!” Vivi said. 

“Wait no!”

But the girls didn’t listen simply thinking their mother was being protective. Jude won and stopped. Taryn followed and stopped. Along with Vivi who growled. 

Eva followed behind knowing who she would find. Madoc grinned at her. His fangs gleaming. Sharp, they looked so sharp, a shiver went through her spine and abject terror coursed through her. But not for her, for her girls. “I thought I might find you here.” He said. 

Eva tried to speak, to breathe. “Mommy?” Jude looked up at her there was fear in her eyes but there was trust. And Eva knew she had to be brave, not for her, but for her girls. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

Madoc grinned it was feral and wild and utterly terrified her,

“Why waiting for you dear wife. This is the place you grew up isn’t it?”

His eyes turned to Jude and Taryn and if possible his gaze turned colder. Taryn flinched and hid under her mother’s skirt. Jude stared at him, down her lips quivering, she was afraid, but she would not let it show, 

Eva tried to be as brave or stupidly brave as Jude. 

Madoc guffawed. “What a brave child. These aren’t my children. But they’re not Justin’s.”

Eva looked shocked.

“Y-y-you know.”

Madoc grinned ferociously.

He then took one more look at the mortal children and noticed their beauty. Auburn hair like willow trees their eyes like walnuts and cheeks like peaches, They were beautiful.

‘Such beauty…’ He couldn’t help but think. A part of him, the faerie part wanted to grab them and keep them for his own. They were treasures and every treasure rightly belonged to the fae.

They were a rarity for mortals because they were as lovely as the seasons themselves... Eva probably placed a charm on them, so that no normal mortal could perceive their true beauty. His fist clenched, and that probably meant sexual favors for other faeries. His eyes hardened as he stared at the children. That beauty meant infidelity from his wife. As if noticing this, Eva grew more protective. 

“Madoc they’re just children…” She started trying to calm him. 

“And for them, you betrayed me” Madoc spat

Eva flinched. Knowing full well, Madoc knew.

“Please spare them.” She tried to make her voice sound tough, but all that could come out was a whimper. 

Jude and Taryn must have noticed her distress, they tried to be brave for her. “Leave her alone!” They cried out. There was fear in their big brown eyes but their voices were louder and clearer than her voice, making her feel shame. 

Madoc looks at the children surprised growls for a bit then lets out a booming laugh. “Those are children are braver than you.” Eva feels his insult and it burns her, she still loves him and she wants to cry but she can’t, she can’t for her children. They’re being brave so she can’t be a coward.

Seeing her look so pathetic a bit of Madoc softens. And he relents. “Since these children belong to me either way… I’ll tell you what. I’ll spare the children if all three of you come with me. Or we could play a game. 

This takes Eva’s attention. She knows the rules of faerie, and more importantly her husband. She looks at him, the way his yellow-cat-like eyes glinting maliciously. The way he just calmly smiles at her like she’s prey. Then she stares at her daughters and their big eyes looking at her, waiting for her decision. And she knows she at least has to try. “What’s the game?”

“If you can hide the children from this house, and I can’t find them by the morrow, then they stay in the mortal world. If I find them by them, then all four of you come with me.”

Eva took a deep breath. She knew they had her father to care for her, even if she was gone, they would be cared for. “Mommy.” Jude began. She kneeled down to the child’s height, smiling. “It’ll be ok.” She turned to look at her first husband, determination in her brown eyes. “Agreed.”  
Madoc: I’ll tell you what… I’ll spare the children if you come with me. Or we could play a game.

“We won’t leave Mommy!” Jude screeched.” Madoc looked at the seven-year-old annoyed. And Eva knew she had to calm her down, Taryn and Vivi looked like they were one breathe away from charging at the redcap, and she knew that did not bode well for one of them. So with a tight-lipped smile, she lied to her daughters’ faces. “It’s ok babies everything will be ok.”

Jude doesn’t look like she believes

Eva wants to cry.  
She hides the children under the floor and prepares. Prepares to leave with Madoc because she’s sure that’s what he’s truly after. He most likely won’t come and look for the children and they’ll stay there and remain safe and her father will raise them with love. She knows this as she shudders and gets ready for her doom.

“Are you ready to leave?” Madoc ask.

She nods. And Madoc his arm. Looks like his wife faced him with dignity. So he should be able to spare her. If she had run he would have killed her. He would not be humiliated by her again, he would not be hurt by her again. He hears the honk of a car. She was going to betray him. “You were going to betray me!” He roars and gets out his sword.

She looks shaken and shocked. Ha! Did she think he would never hurt her, after what she did? He was a recap by nature he would bathe his cap in her blood, and the twins for her trickery. “I wasn’t I-” But the sword struck before she could explain. 

The Car disappeared and Madoc realized too late she truly wasn’t planning to escape and he had just struck down the love of his life. Endless sorrow lunged through him, as she lay there watching her life’s blood leave her.

A little brown-haired mortal rushed at him. He caught her as she screamed at him “You hurt her!” Holding back the little girl was no issue she wasn’t much of a threat, “Monster.” The girl spat. And Madoc hardened his hold making the girl squeak.

He looked at the woman he loved, relief filled him. Eva was still alive. He could save her! He could… She was staring at her children. His blood went cold. An infinite rage filled him and his heart hardened. That was right, this woman betrayed him because of these brats. How could he forget? Well, She should feel the pain she caused him, but how. The children were beautiful, more beautiful than most mortals… And it was only right to take what was rightfully his, wasn’t it? 

“I’m taking the children.” He said coldly. Despair hit Eva’s face good, she’d know the pain she caused him. 

“Leave them alone.” His daughter squeaks. Her cat-eyes looking at him defiantly. For a moment, Madoc is dumbfounded unsure what to do. But all he had to do is stare at the twins and His heart hardens again. 

“No, They’re coming with me.”

His daughter looks at him clear rage and hatred in her eyes. “If you take them I swear I will always hate you.”

Madoc hesitates. Does he want to risk his child’s hatred for the rest of his life? All for what? Petty revenge. But Eva hurt him. Yes, she hurt him. She must pay.

“Vivi, Taryn, Jude…. Mommy needs to speak to this man alone.” Eva says weakly. The three girls look at her ready to object, but she gives them such a smile that they fall back silent. They obey but hesitantly. The one he assumes to be the youngest looks at him particularly reproachfully.

Madoc is about to mock her. When Eva begins to beg him. “Please treat Jude and Taryn well, like your own daughters. In return… You can… do whatever you want with my body.” The way her body cringes. How she tightens her eyes makes shame fill Madoc’s bones. After all, he hadn’t been a very good husband to her. He heard about the prophecy that made her runaway, a child that would belong to the land and be the greatest weapon any king can use.” The hag probably didn’t tell Eva the full prophecy. But she was only a mother fearing for her children, and he had become the monster. 

“I swear until My dying breath I will treat them well and like my own children,” Madoc vowed.

“Please love them.” Eva whimpered.”

“I will try.” 

Eva sighed and breathed her last. There was nothing she would not do for her children. 

Madoc took the children. Vivi kept true to her word, she hated him with every fiber of her being, no matter how hard Madoc tried until eventually, Madoc himself gave up on her. The twins as he promised he raised them and treated them well and in return, they grew to love him. Raising Jude and Taryn, Madoc felt himself heal after Eva’s death, the scars go away and one day he realized he loved the two girls more than one. More than anything and he’d be damned if anyone of anything took them away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 more prologues folks


	6. prolouge part 5

Forbidden. That was a big word and Jude hated when she was forbidden from stuff. She always hated when she was forbidden from stuff. Madoc forbade them from doing stuff, but that was to protect them. Jude pouted. She looked at the big red door blocking her from the baby peacefully sleeping unaware of the sister who wanted to see him. Ever since Jude had seen baby Oak, seen his chubby toes and giggling smile Jude knew she had to see him again. But Orianna had reminded them time and time again they were forbidden from seeing the babe without direct permission. Orianna never gave it to them. Jude sat and laid her head on her shoulders. Trying to brainstorm a way to see Oak. She thought and thought. Then it hit her, she should have realized sooner. Faeries had to stick to their word. Orianna never said whose permission. She came out and went to ask Madoc for permission to see Oak.

A redcap was normally something to be feared with their thirst for blood. But Madoc was intimidating on another level. His large frame and cat-like eyes that glinted with glee at the chance to murder or torture those he disliked was scary enough. But add to that the fact he had a tendency to slaughter or show his mercy to his enemies and had become a legend in killing every enemy he had in his hunt for his wife, to the point he had become known as the god of death among redcaps, along with the fact he was most likely the deadliest warrior elfhame ever saw and most faeries would be intimidated by so much as his name. And he lived up to his legend, as general. But there was none of that legendary god of war as he noticed the little nine-year-old who was hiding in the wall. (If you had come last week when someone ate a bit of her finger you’d see the legendary god of death.) Instead, there was warmth and a hint of a smile on his face. Jude’s hiding meant she wanted something and was too shy to ask. Madoc’s eyes crinkled in amusement. She peeked behind the wall.

Sighing the redcap stopped looking at the maps for a moment and gestured for her to come. Picking her up he placed his lap. Looking at her big brown eyes, she looked a bit nervous. This must seem like a big request for her. Taking a deep breath the girl, the girl looked at him, big eyes all serious in such an adorable fashion Madoc wanted to pat her head. “Can I see Oak?”

Madoc was dumbfounded for a moment. Not at the request, but at the fact, the child thought this was something big. ‘Don’t laugh this will hurt her feelings. Laughing will hurt her feelings.’ He told himself. But to no avail, big guffaws of amusement escaped from his lips. But he stopped when he saw Jude’s lips trembling. The child was desperately trying not to cry. He looked at her and ruffled her affectionately, wanting to make her smile. “Of course you can sweetheart. You don’t have to ask permission for that.”

“But Orianna forbade us from doing so without permission.”

He stopped he would need to talk to Orianna about that.

“Do you intend to harm Oak?”

Jude fiercely shook her head. “He’s my brother!”  
Madoc smiled and picked up the little girl again and twirled her around until she erupted in giggles. He put her down when she started to look like she was getting dizzy. Putting her down gently he told her: “Alright then I give you full permission to see Oak whenever you want?”

Jude’s eyes widened, excitement clear on her face. “Really?!”

Madoc nodded. And couldn’t help but smile as the child hugged him, he picked her up and hugged her back fiercely then placed her down and watched as she ran off excited to see the baby. 

Baby Oak was asleep. Jude couldn’t help but stare at him, fascinated. He was the first faerie baby she’d seen this up close, and the first baby she’d seen in a long time. Most faerie parents were too disgusted by what she was, a mortal to let her near the babies. She briefly wondered if that was why Orianna wouldn’t let her near baby Oak. Because she was mortal. If that was the case then why did she forbid VIVI from seeing him? 

She stared at Oak again and his horns. That was the first thing she pointed out about Baby Oak, that and the fact that neither Madoc nor Orianna had horns. When Jude stated that, Orianna went on a full-on panic and forbade the three girls from seeing the babe. Maybe that was the reason Orianna didn’t want them to see him. The horns. But She couldn’t fathom why. Maybe Orianna had an ancestor with horns she was embarrassed about? That was probably why.

The baby slowly began to wake. Jude stiffened. He slowly blinked his eyes then stared at her for a moment, then smiled. Jude smiled back. Then the baby giggled. He giggled. Oak actually giggled! She felt a warm thumping in her heart. 

She did something she would do with human babies. She never tried it with a faerie baby before too afraid to try. But this was her new brother, so maybe it was alright? Heart thumping she covers her face, the baby begins to whimper. She uncovers her face. “Peek a boo.” She coos. Oak giggles. Jude smiles. 

She had to take care of castle affairs, only to find out Madoc had let his human brats in the baby’s room. What if they had hurt the baby? Heart thumping she was to kick the girl out when she heard giggling. She stopped. That was a baby’s laughter she was hearing wasn’t it? 

Going inside, she looked, and one of the human girls, she didn’t know who was hiding her face, a human ritual she assumed, and making the baby laughed. Oak was laughing! She would have gaped if it wasn’t so unladylike. Oak hadn’t laughed before. Not at her or anybody. She had worried it was because he was sick. And this human girl was making him laugh!

“Peek-a-boo.” The girl said. The baby laughed again. Enjoying what the child was doing. 

It’s then the human child notices her. The mortal freezes. Her big eyes were wide. She looked ready to run. “Go on ignore me,” Orianna says. 

The child looks at her for a moment then turns to Oak and begins to tentatively play with the babe. Soon, she forgets Orianna was there and then the baby is soon again asleep. A big smile of contentment on his face. Something, heaven help her, Orianna had not gotten out of Oak. She supposed it had something to do with the human child. She looked at the girl again. Who flinched at her stare. 

“I suppose you can visit him.’ Orianna begins. Her voice nonchalant, emotionless, to show the child her visits meant nothing to her. The child’s eyes go wide. A big smile on her face. Excited she wraps her arms around Orianna. Orianna tentatively pushes her away. The child needed to learn boundaries. 

As she walked through the hallways one day she heard a roar of laughter that made her freeze and gape. To say that laughter made her surprised was an understatement, she was baffled beyond belief. Of course, she had heard Madoc laugh before. But it was like steel on steel, the screeching of bats. In short a laughter that was the cause of pain rather than joy. The laughter that caused your blood to run cold and always made Orianna uncomfortable when she heard it. But this laughter, coming from Madoc now, for she was sure it was Madoc. There was warmth, sunshine. It wasn’t exactly inviting. But it wasn’t meant to scare but to soothe. Sher had to see what was the cause 

On Madoc’s shoulders was Jude on his right shoulder and the other mortal girl on his left shoulder. Big smiles on their faces. The little girls hugging him tightly and the redcap seemed to be hugging him back. Jude was talking animatedly with Madoc. He seemed to be listening intently to what she said, it was about Oak. Orianna realized. And Orianna knew better than to hope that Madoc had an interest in the babe, he barely seemed to care aside from his health when Orianna or any servant spoke about him. No, it seemed to be the little girl Madoc seemed interested in. He was watching intently as she spoke his eyes were filled with affection and warmth. Orianna watched, Madoc, gone was the ruthless bloodthirsty redcap feared by his enemies, and there was a paternal guardian she had hoped for her own children she’d never have. ‘He loves them.’ She realized.

‘Teach my daughters etiquette.’ That had been Madoc’s condition on the marriage. She had been wondering why he would take her and protect her and Oak when it was obvious the dangers it would carry. And on such a small thing as teaching his daughter Vivienne manners. 

Vivienne was a terror. She throws the forks and spoons. Yell at her for suggesting a dress and rip some of hers as well. She even hurt Baby Oak! Pinching him until he cried. And she did it with a smile on her face. Never before had Orianna wanted to slap a child. She even missed her lessons. Yet Orianna endured to keep Baby Oak safe. She’d endure that terror of a child. But she kept asking herself why Madoc kept giving her pointed looks. As if telling her, remember your promise. But she was and enduring that horror of a child he had. Wasn’t that enough? Was he expecting her to succeed or something?

But looking at him now, with Jude and that other little girl. And realized one thing. He meant them. Teach them etiquette. Jude and Taryn. And that was why he endured the danger of keeping them safe. Her and Baby Oak. Because many a faerie woman would refuse to even mother mortal children, where she, she would have no choice.

She thought about it. She wouldn’t mind mothering Jude. Having had a liking to the girl. But if she reacted to her lessons like Vivienne… Then their relationship could be ruined. A knot formed in Orianna’s stomach at the thought, but she sighed and accepted that fact. She had a promise to keep.

Jude used her hand to stretch her mouth and make faces at baby Oak trying to make him giggle. His laughter making her eyes shine. Orianna was sewing mittens for Oak to wear, to protect his hands, a perfect scene of Domesticity. Orianna never felt more at peace. But these sense of familiarity could vanish if Jude didn’t like her lessons and hated them with a passion like that horror of a faerie child she called a sister. 

“Jude” Orianna began. Her eyes straight on the girl’s face. Jude surprised hesitantly looked at her. Orainna couldn’t help but smile bitterly. Turns out the girl wasn’t completely comfortable with her huh? “When Oak is asleep, we’re going to start your etiquette lessons.”  
.

To her surprise, the human child made a face! Orianna sighed her heart breaking, though she didn’t know why. Her relationship with Jude would be ruined.

To her surprise, the child had behaved and performed rather well. Jude curtsied and behaved in her lessons. She bit her lip in frustration whenever she messed up, but Orianna would correct her, and Jude in determination would improve until she got it right. Eyes bright when she accomplished her goal. She wasn’t eager for it, but she knew the basics. She was a lady through and through and Orianna found she enjoyed teaching Jude. Her heart was mended and she felt a sense of relief, though she herself didn’t know why. She was just happy she could keep her relationship with her. She was curious though why the child made the face.

“Why’d you make a face though Jude?”

Jude was quiet for a moment. “Because I’m not as good as Taryn. You’ll see.”

She was looking for Jude. It was lesson time and Jude wasn’t there. Tatterfell told her Jude had been bathing but bathing hadn’t taken that long. She expected Vivi to runaway and skip lessons having long given up on teaching that child but Jude was another story… Jude could perform well in etiquette and knew the basics. She handled her lessons well and took to her lessons, especially education well, she may not be a prodigy like Taryn was in the arts of being a lady, but Jude handled the basics of courtly manners well. She never skipped her lessons Jude’s eyes shone when she heard about going to Court school next year if she handled her lessons with Orianna well. Which was why Jude being late or not being there made no sense.

“So do you accept to be my bride?” It was a faerie child’s voice. The son of a neighboring noble Madoc invited as a guest. 

Orianna didn’t really care much for Children playing bride and groom as long as they didn’t go all the way to the vows. THEN they would really be married. 

What made Orianna pause and listen to the little girl’s voice. Jude’s voice. “Yes.” Her voice sounded dreamy and far away. She sounded drunk like she had been drinking. But Madoc and had expressively forbidden the girls from drinking until they were at least 15. Something she knew Vivi broke, but not Jude. The only other way she’d sound like that would be…

A glamoured mortal was never something Orianna cared for before. And staring at the scene Orainna couldn’t help but freeze at how heartless she’d been. Those mortals must have been in pain while wearing that silly little smile on their faces. With a hazy look on their eyes, they were the plaything of the fae so Orianna had never cared before. She’d even seen it as funny. But seeing Jude with that same silly smile and hazy look on her face, a makeshift curtain on her face Orianna didn’t see this as funny, and she cared what happened to the little girl enough for an irrational rage to hit her. Rushing to the two she pushed the boy away hard.

The Boy was stunned ready to cry out but the glare Orianna gave made the boy do nothing but whimper in fear. Orianna scanned Jude’s pockets and relaxed in relief. She found salt. She gave it to the girl.

Jude coughed for a moment. Then her eyes held the warmth and animation Orianna was so used to and, she had realized at that moment, adored. “Orianna?” Jude said. Disoriented. Orianna smiled. “Yes it’s me, sweetie, are you ok?” Jude nodded. Orianna smiled faintly. 

She then turned to the little boy. Gone was the warm smile on her face, in its place was a look so filled with rage it would have made the demon of wrath shiver with fear. “How dare you!” She roared. 

The little boy flinched. “I-I was going to marry her and w-we were going to live happily ever after.”

She stared at the boy. He was the same age as Jude. Ten years old and a faerie. No doubt his parents taught him about physical pleasure. She saw the lustful look the boy gave her. The way his eyes roamed her body. ‘He was going to hurt her.’ She thought. Madoc wouldn’t show mercy to this boy. He would have skinned this boy alive and put his skin on display as a warning to others who dare hurt his daughter, child or not. And considering this boy was going to force Jude into a lifetime of servitude against her will, she felt no pity. 

She then felt a tug on her skirt. Turning around she saw two big brown eyes staring at her. Orianna relaxed and her eyes softened. 

“What is it, sweet girl.”

Jude bit her lip, she was obviously thinking of a way to explain things. “I don’t think we should tell Madoc.”

‘Why shouldn’t they?!’ Orianna couldn’t help but think. The boy glamoured and hurt Jude. But she saw Jude look at the quivering boy and realized Jude didn’t want the boy hurt.

Orianna rubbed her head. “We’ll work something out.” She glared at the boy. “Just so you know it’s wrong to glamour a mortal against their will.”

The young boy looked at her dumbfounded like it was a revelation. Orianna then realizes the young boy may not have had bad intentions he just didn’t know. He also may not know much about pleasure. He may have just thought Jude was pretty. Orianna sighed and waved the boy, who was only too glad to leave, off.

With the boy gone, Jude looked at her. She looked distressed and was reached out to her. But then stopped, there was an unsure expression on her face. Jude looked at her, helpless and looking like she wanted a hug. Orianna wanted nothing more than to hug her and comfort her. ‘You love this girl.’

It was then she remembered something when she was young and but a child of seven years. It had been centuries since then. A hag carrying eggs came to her and smiled. She had known about bargains and the hag looked at the flower she was carrying with interest. Orianna wanted something in return. A fortune regarding children, for it, was her dream to become a mother. The hag agreed. “Your womb will be empty.” Which made the young Orianna confused for she didn’t know what the word womb meant. It would crush her years later. “But you will have three children that will mean the world to you.” Orianna was very happy about that, she thought it meant she was fertile, and many years she’d try to conceptualize children despite her empty womb because of the promise of three. She now realized what the prophecy meant. Her three children were Oak, Jude, and Taryn. Those were the three children prophesied to her and they meant the world to her. “Come here,” The mother said, arms reaching towards her daughter. 

Jude looked at her for a moment, then relief was in those adorable features. She ran towards her crying. “Shhh.” Orianna comforted. “It’s ok sweet girl, it’s ok.” 

In the end, they worked it out with the boy’s father that as penance, he would be fostered by Madoc for two years.

Orianna couldn’t help but wish she also asked the old had how she could protect her children. 

Two years later….

Oriana sighed. She didn’t know whether to laugh or bang her head on the wall. Jude was looking at a corset-like it was a torture device. “I know it’s required we wear a corset for our figures Orianna, but…”

Orianna couldn’t smile fondly remembering the girl screamed like an animal when they tried putting it on the first time. Now was the second time. “But you don’t have to, and we’ve never had to wear corsets before…”

Orianna was frozen. She knew this was coming, she had noticed the girls’ figures were developing. At twelve Jude was maturing and in a few years, her figure would become more prominent...She knew she needed the girl to get used to wearing corsets. And such, these were some things she learned from human women to aid the girls in their transition to womanhood. 

“Can’t I just wear human underwear?” 

“Human underwear?”

“Mhmm, Vivi bought it for me. She said something about Corsets being ridiculous…”

Well, that child Vivi no doubt wouldn’t wear Corset, but to think she’d poison Jude. But to humor the child, she allowed her to wear it with the dress. It was crude the human underwear, pink-polka dots covered in white but to Orianna’s surprise, it worked well as a Corset. 

“Now let’s get you in a pretty dress.”

Jude beamed at this, excitement in her eyes. The dress, though not as Elegant as Oriana’s was pretty enough for Court. It was like the stars. And made Jude even more like the spring.

Orianna cupped Jude’s chin, an affectionate gesture. “Now remember Jude, in court don’t eat any fruits don’t do anything that will embarrass you or this house because it could be dangerous.”

“I know! I know!” Jude said. Obviously excited this was the day they were going to be presented to the king. Their first royal party. Jude loved Fairy parties so of course Jude always accompanied Madoc when he was invited to banquets and such as his daughter. And Of course, Orianna had to remind Jude. So Jude was used to this. 

There was excitement in Jude’s eyes. “Remember sweet girl I want you to be smart, you’ll be safe if you’re careful.” 

“I will be, I know the rules. I go to faerie school so I can handle faerie court.” And Jude puffed up her chest in pride in such a way that Orainna couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

She ruffled the girl’s hair and let tatterfell finish as she went to check on Taryn. Fully knowing by now Vivi wasn’t coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this feel I was showing or telling?


	7. prolouge part 6

The first time Cardan Greenbriar heard of her, he felt envy and hatred. A mere mortal beloved by her faerie parents when she was not even related to them by blood! While he a faerie prince wasn’t even beloved by his. He hated her and he didn’t even see her more than once.

It was the time to present to the high court and all of Eldred’s children, so Cardan knew he would see her. He’d seen her once…and there was a feeling he couldn’t forget and would like to know more about. Was he curious over a mortal? Well, He’s freed millions of them, and considering this he was pretty sure he was avoiding his prophecy.

There was a girl with ridiculous horns on her head. As if that would hide her humanity! She was standing and obviously nervous and scared. Holding both of her parent’s hands Cardan couldn’t help but notice resentfully. Orianna and Madoc’s faces were filled with pride that day as they held onto The girl’s hand. Orianna held the other girl’s hand. Both girls were identical. Well almost, one girl, the horned girl was slightly prettier than the other. 

Eldred looks at the family. “Where is your eldest?”

An exasperated sigh escapes the general’s lips. “ Vivi. My apologies, my lord, but if it pleases me…”

Eldred nodded in understanding. “Say no more. I know what it is like to have a troublesome child.”

Cardan flinches knowing his father meant him. Because of that prophecy his father never loved him. He hated him with a passion. “You’ll make a fool of us if it ever comes true.” Eldred would say.

the girl with hair in her horns stared at him defiantly. “Jude!” The faerie woman Madoc’s wife hissed when she noticed that the girl was glaring at the youngest prince. Cardan was smiling, ready to witness a humiliation. For the whole family structure Madoc was trying to present fall apart. After all, was there a mortal who could love them? Beautiful faeries maybe? But monsters like Madoc? Unlikely. Cardan watched with a bathed breathe. Utterly excited. He was ready for the woman to hit the child. For Madoc to roar. A scene to erupt. And for him to end with giggling fits of laughter.

But…. none of that came. The faerie woman simply looked at the girl. “I know you want to challenge them and prove yourself….” She was brushing the girl’s hair. Cardan’s mother had never done that before. The way she looked at the girl, no one looked at Cardan that way before. It was a look of utter affection and love. “And remember your promise.” The girl nodded.” She looked eager to please the woman. 

“May I present my youngest daughter Jude,” Madoc said. And the girl who stared at him defiantly bowed and Cardan couldn’t help but note resentfully there was pride in the general as he presented the human brat. 

“Charming,” Eldred said. There was actual interest in his father’s voice. And why wouldn’t there be? A mortal child whose loved by two faeries. That was a rarity. And this mortal was better loved than he. A prince of faerie. He couldn’t help but think resentfully.

When the mortal stared at him again, he felt his heart beat. The twelve-year-old didn’t notice, but the prince of faerie felt his heart quicken. The feeling was back, and he understood what it was desire. He wanted her, and she wasn’t even a full-grown woman. “You were prophesied to make a mortal queen.” Balekin’s words never hunted him so much until now. He starred at the girl. Blind fury hit him. The general must have noticed because he shielded the girl from him. He growled that girl would leave faerie. He swore it on his pride as a faerie prince. He swore it.


	8. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter

Nicasia perched on his lap was a disgraceful sight. Ni disgraceful was too kind, she was looking at him pleadingly when she wasn’t kissing his neck, her right hand reaching lower, her left hugging his waist. She was acting like a common harlot, and while Locke might have found it amusing given her beauty, it was boring now. Turning his eye towards Cardan, the fox-like fairy held back a sigh. Nothing, not even a reaction. The Prince of Elfhame didn’t even seem to care that the woman he formerly loved was throwing herself at another man like a succubus, begging for any scrap of affection. It was degrading considering her status as the princess of the undersea. Cardan could have been faking it truly, but no, there wasn’t even a grimace, no jaw clench. Not a flinch. Nothing. Not even a sign of a tail. It seems like his friend was truly done with Nicasia, all his love gone. Nicasia was no longer a challenge and he couldn’t even show her off to Cardan. She was now a boring piece of meat. 

“Hey, don’t you think the Duarte sisters are really lovely?” A male faerie with hair the russet of sundown said to his friend beyond the earshot of said mortals.

Locke’s ear twitch. Nicasia’s lips sneered in disgust. She continued kissing Locke’s neck and begging to pout when he pushed her away. Locke sighed, giving her a charming smile. It would be enough to charm her, hopefully. But he was interested, perhaps the two faeries could relieve him of some boredom. The two completely unaware of Locke’s interest continued their conversation. 

The other male, one with silver hair, the color of the moon, and bluish skin replied: “You mean the mortal twins? Of course. They’re a rarity. “ He licked his lips lasciviously. The conversation obviously not being innocent. 

“A rarity why?”

“It’s a rarity that two humans especially identical twins to have a beauty equal to ours.”

“ I wonder if they’d be good to fuck!” The russet-haired one said with a roar of laughter. He could have sworn he saw Cardan’s jaw clench at that statement. ‘ Interesting.’ Locke couldn’t help but think.’ The two faeries then began to look at the two mortals with hunger. From their mortal curves and breast to their faces each a reflection of the other. 

He followed the two faeries gazes. The human twins were indeed lovely. Taryn like the moon. Jude like the Spring. There was no denying that any mortal would mistake them for one of their own when comparing them to a fay if they didn’t notice the ears. Mortals of course only knew Faeries by loveliness, not by their features. Faeries had features so sharp, they would cut through knives if they were weapons. Mortals’ features were too soft, too delicate, too round. But that didn’t stop faeries from lusting after the Duarte twins. 

Many a faerie looked with lust at the twins. And the twins would have been sex slaves long ago were it not for Madoc. Madoc would probably have those two’s eyes and tounges freed from their body for daring to even think of the girls that way. It was no secret among the faerie gentry how much Madoc loved the twins, not one of the students dared to do anything to the girls besides bully them. They could get away with bullying and lusting after them, at school. Looking at them with lust outside of school… Madoc had challenged the father of one boy who dared look at the younger of the twins. The father died, and the uncle in order to save his life gave up the boy. The boy did not survive. It was a rumor that had not hit the twins. But safe to say many a faerie would only lust after them at school, and make sure they didn’t notice. 

With a wave of his hand, he summoned the two faeries. They freeze, clearly afraid. This was one of the things Locke relished in his friendship with Cardan, not the companionship but the fear he inspired in other faeries. “Come here you two.” He drones. His voice though bored shows impatience. They come, shaking all the while. 

“What were you talking about the twins?” He asked.

They freeze. Clearly terrified he might tell Valerian. Valerian was one of those faeries who were so biased against humans they saw all humans as plain, not liking the soft and round features humans had. Disgusted especially by the breast and curves of the human women. “They’re bodies are disgusting!” Valerian once said, while drunk. There was a clear hatred in his eyes as he talked about the Duarte twins, revulsion was there too. And Locke could see he clearly meant it. Valerian would spit at the ground where ever the sisters walk, break their things, and bash their heads whenever they got prettier things from Madoc or Orianna. He also had a tendency to hurt any faerie who had a clear attraction to the mortals. No, he wouldn’t tell Valerian. That would ruin his fun and result in him getting hurt. 

Locke smiles. “Don’t worry I won’t tell Valerian nor will he know what you think of them.”

The two faeries sigh in relief. That probably was their worst fear. They must have known Locke had no interest in them. Locke noted they didn’t make him say he wouldn’t tell Madoc. It must have been the unspoken agreement between the students, lust after the twins at school, and don’t tell the general. Locke never agreed to unspoken agreements, besides he’d just have to wait for the time when to use it. 

“We just think they’re lovely. With a beauty equal to ours.” One of them says, with lust in his eyes. He then turns to look at the sisters hungrily. Removing their clothes with his eyes. Piece by piece. He seems to be busy, his attention goes from one to the other.

Cardan sneers then let out a laugh. His laughter is silvery yet backbiting, like a snake slithering in the grass ready to bite and kill you. “The human twins’ looks are nothing like ours. They are nothing like us.” He says is loud enough for everyone to hear including said twins. He seems to be staring at one of them as if he wasn’t saying it to the faerie but at that girl. One of them stares back defiantly. He can’t tell which one. Cardan tsk, before turning his gaze back to the faeries. He seems to be in a worse mood, but Locke can tell somewhere Cardan is holding himself back. 

So he lets the two others continue. Seeing if it’ll get a reaction out of Cardan. “There beauty might be different, but can you deny that it’s equal to ours?

Everyone is silent. Of course, they can’t deny it. The Duarte sisters are beautiful. Locke begins to look at them hungrily. “Valerian would.” Cardan begins. But he notices the prince never said he felt the same way. Locke smiles beginning to toy with the princeling. “I suppose most humans that lovely will be rescued by a human man and marry him.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cardan stiffen. 

“In the tales, yes…” The russet-colored one said. “Out of true love, he finished mockingly. 

“More like Lust.” His friend said. The group crackled. 

“So it’d be a new story if one of those twins fell for a faerie…” Locke drawled.

“Which one do you plan to court?” There was disinterest in his voice, but the fact Cardan asked showed who it was mattered. Locke stared at the girls, they seemed close. Two sisters fighting for a boy was always an interesting sight. But make them two mortal beauties fighting for a faerie? It would be a story like no other. Locke couldn’t help but grin. He found his next tale.


	9. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've been asked when I will update, and it came to the realization that writing the normal way may be not for this fic. But I don't want to come back to fully writing this fic in script write form. So I think I've come up with a solution if I feel like a chapter is taking too long I will send it either in script writing form or half in script writing or some of it in script writing like it is now. If I don't send an update every 3 months that tells me this particular chapter is taking too long and should be sent in some way in scrip write form. So I will send it in script write form. So I end up finishing the fanfic.

“Can anyone tell me what this means?” As if on cue, Jude raised her hand eyes bright. “ A bird’s sigh.” The teacher just looked at her for a moment, Blankly. Frowned, but nodded. Jude brightened fully knowing she got the answer right. “Impertinent human.” Taryn heard the teacher mumble. The elder girl deeply wished Jude would stop calling attention to herself. She noticed all the attention the students were staring at Jude. The dark look in their eyes. ‘You don’t belong here.’ Their eyes seemed to say. 

They caught Taryn staring and the emotion in their eyes turned into something darker, wilder… More dangerous. It unnerved her… She could have sworn they were removing the very clothes from her body and putting faerie fruits in it… 

She shivered. Jude didn’t hear the tales but she heard what happened to some mortals who got the folk’s attention. She wished deeply Jude would stop causing attention to herself.

But then she saw it. Jude gave a silly little smile. She was glowing. Taryn looked. She couldn’t take this away from her. Jude had already done her best to stop causing attention to herself, the tournament, and these questions the only exceptions. She bowed her head to the prince whom she despised with all her heart, though Taryn could see Jude was trying to hold back tears of humiliation. And Cardan, Cardan would gloat. The way his eyes would seem to tell them ‘You don’t belong here.’ He’d bend down in Jude’s ear and whisper things… Whatever it was made Jude’s fist clench and had her grit her teeth. But still, she bowed her head. All because she heard Taryn say to Orianna how much it scared her the attention Jude caused to herself. 

Locke especially seemed to be staring at Taryn intently. Their eyes met, and he winked at her. Taryn’s whole body felt cold, then hot. As he looked her up and down, staring at her curves.

“Taryn’s what’s wrong?”

Jude looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. Taryn looked at her sister whose very face she shared. She hated it, how different and soft it was compared to the fae. They must think they were plain… Plain little mortal girls. 

“Can anyone tell me...:”

Jude looked at the teacher, biting her lip…. It was clear she knew to answer and wanted to raise her hand, but one look at and Taryn and… Well, Jude didn’t want to burden her sister. 

The older twin gave her sister’s shoulder a squeeze, encouragingly. Jude raised her hand and got the answer right, much to the ire of the professor. 

They walked to the palace school. Jude blabbing on about the tournament. Her eyes shone, clear excitement in those eyes. “Fand had me join… she even asked me!” There was excitement in those eyes. But all Taryn could think of, was the look Locke gave her. The whispering behind their backs had increased. The sneers. Taryn had even heard Prince say “Hmph the mortals are trying too hard. The tournament? Pathetic.” She knew he intentionally made sure the twins heard. Ever faerie within their age group had laughed at their comment. But still Jude smiled… smiled despite the fact they were being called the circle of worms. Despite the fact that Cardan began putting notes in her stuff whenever he could. It was mostly Jude’s to make her back out of the tournament. But Taryn’s was in its as well. It stated “Bitch.” Or dirty mortal. It would always make Taryn cry and clench her teeth, but Jude wanted to do this tournament….

“Why do you want to do the tournament?” Taryn stopped walking fist clenched, and stared at her sister, who turned to look at her, there was curiosity in Jude’s eyes, curiosity, and bewilderment. Which just frustrated Taryn even more. 

Adding to her fury, Jude gave her a nonchalant smile, as if what Taryn was saying was of no importance. Just something a foolish girl would say. “Because I want to be a knight, silly.” 

There she goes again. With that stupid dream, to be a knight. As if any of the princes or princesses would want a mortal knight. They’d be a laughingstock. Didn’t Jude know that? She’d have to work for a lower court and shame Madoc! Sheesh if only she actually faced reality instead of her silly daydreams. 

But instead of saying these things Taryn simply asked why.

Jude looked at her as if she was asking the dumbest question ever. “So I can protect you.” 

That was a slap to the face. Taryn hadn’t been thinking of Jude when she was dreaming of a better future, but Jude, Jude was always thinking of her when she wanted a happy future and forgot her sister along the way. 

Jude turned to her, bending down in a posture that she must have picked up in her youth, her hands behind her back… her chest pointed slightly, her face turned upward. Jude looked at her with a completely innocent look. “What’s wrong?”

Taryn was briefly wondering how Jude did not use this… to find a husband. Heck Jude looked so innocent that Taryn wanted to protect her yet so tantalizing that if they weren’t related Taryn would want to marry her!

“You could have your husband protect me.”

Taryn said looking away. 

Jude looked at Taryn's with surprise on her features. “But I’m not charming like you.” She still bent down and tilted her head in a way that Taryn had to ask where she learned such a terrifying technique. 

‘Not charming have you seen your pose?!’ Taryn couldn’t help but think and still stare at Jude.

“But you’re so much smarter than me!”

Jude pouted in a way. Her cheeks puffed slightly, her brows tipped to a slighted angle. Cuteness overload was a saying Vivi picked up from the mortal world, Taryn never understood what it meant… until now. This was cuteness overload. 

“I’m smart but I’m so good at pissing the folk off. “ Well, Taryn couldn’t deny that. Jude was really good at pissing them off. “Besides they’d probably choose you. You’re the better option.”

Taryn, blinked stunned. “You know how to dress, I feel you’re way prettier than me and you’re adaptable and know how to speak. You would make a better wife. Of course, they’d choose you.”

Taryn looked at Jude for a moment utterly surprised… she always envied her sister… she shook her head. To think Jude had been insecure because of her. She always felt inferior to Jude, and Jude felt inferior to her?! The whole thing felt laughable. Now all her insecurities and the way she previously saw her sister as an enemy felt laughable… silly even. She wanted to laugh. Or cry or maybe both. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Jude looked at her with her innocent brown eyes. And Taryn found her voice.

“I’m only adaptable because I hate it when people don’t like me… I… always hated the folk disliked us. That they hated us and looked down on us for our mortality.

Jude looked at her for a moment. Then nodded in understanding a gentle smile on her features crushing Taryn… with guilt. A part of her just wanted to slap that smile from Jude. Perfect kind Jude, who was always so forgiving. Only for her to feel guilt, Jude was kind and good to her, but it always made Taryn feel selfish for not thinking of her sister. For wanting for herself. “I always hated it too.” Jude looked at her with an embarrassed smile on her face. 

That smile relaxed Taryn, made her feel better about herself. Why was she thinking of Jude as her rival? Jude has her flaws. While she also had her strength, but she always saw Jude as a rival. Someone she had to beat, and it was frustrating Jude didn’t see it. 

And without thinking the words just came out. “A part of me always resented you. Hated you even. I wanted nothing more than to slap you because you couldn’t see… couldn’t see how hard it was seeing you. It was difficult. The faeries were already better than us but you were so good at everything.

Jude looked at her, then spoke. “I never thought I could beat you. It was just that seeing you, it was hard to believe we shared the same face.”

Taryn looked at her and blinked. “ You’re beautiful, and I don’t feel that way. I’m not as elegant as you, I never could beat you… so I never bothered.”

“You always felt inferior to me?”

Jude nodded blushing. Seeming to be unable to look her in the eye. 

“I always resented the fact you always got attention to yourself. It scared me I thought it would lead us to end up like-“ 

Jude’s eyes widened and both girls stayed silent. They knew who Taryn was referring to. The scar was still there. The guilt of replacing her there. The guilt of moving on from her… of being able to move on from her. But children were able to adapt. People needed to live, survive, they couldn’t continue to grieve like Vivi. 

What they could do however was learn, learn from that woman’s mistake. They loved Eva Duarte. But her foolishness in disrespecting the faeries had meant her death. Her foolishness, her rashness, everything. Both girls were silent.

“I guess we’re each trying our way to not end up like her?”

Taryn 

Taryn: I want to end up married and fit in faerie society. I always resented for standing out. I never thought you were protecting me.

Jude: Well, maybe my plan to salt the prince’s food before you talked me out of it was mostly revenge….

Both girls erupt into giggles and hug. They know they’ll still secrets from each other, but at least they felt they were able to release some weight off their chest. 

Int-Taryns room

She was combing her hair, singing a tune. Happy, feeling a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She heard a bang and noticed a rock had been thrown at her window. Alarmed she decided to see who it was, but they were already gone. There was a note on the rock. It said: Meet me at the seaside tomorrow. 

A silly smile met her face at the possibility of who it was. She’d meet him tonight.

Ext- meadows;  
Taryn always loved the revels thrown every week next to her rooms. As a child of twelve when Vivi took her there one night, she’d been enchanted, she was only wearing a nightgown. They welcomed her and were glad to see her, never caring if she was mortal or not. This was one of those guilty pleasures she had that she never shared with anyone. Orianna would not approve, a revel thrown by the common folk, unattended and only in her nightgown? The horror! Taryn had learned early on that the common folk felt ashamed when she wore any finery. She learned quickly it was because while she could wear silk and certain colors they felt lower and dirty to her in their wool clothes, where they pretended to look fine in their hand-stitched flowery embroidery on their clothes to look fancy. Taryn admired them for that. But they felt dirty to her fine gowns. They felt better when she wore her nightgown, though fine it was something they could afford for a celebration like this. So she wore her nightgowns to these celebrations and they welcomed her for it, not minding her mortality at all.

Pretending to be fine But still, she entered for there she felt welcomed, there she felt accepted. 

The fairies came to her and welcomed her happily, she smiled saying hello back. They were saying bawdy jokes that would have made a younger Taryn blush. 

A Harpist was playing. 

Edir: Nice to see you, didn’t think you’d make it.

Taryn: (With a sly grin on her face) Have I ever missed a revel?

Edir: (Laughing) Only when your protective father hides you away.

Taryn laughs.

Edir offers her a drink. And Taryn looks at it, unsure. She is scared to refuse and remind Edir how mortal she is… Afraid he’d dislike her. She so much wanted him to like her.

Edir: Don’t worry it’s just water.  
Taryn smiled.

Taryn: Jude and I made up. 

Edir: Your sister?

Taryn nodded.

Taryn: My twin sister.

For a bit, she saw Edir swallow and swear she saw him blink and pause. A terrible feeling of hopelessness and despair filled her, reminding her of her mortality again. Edir was probably disgusted by that. For a moment she resented Jude again for being identical to her. Edir probably met Jude or at least heard how identical she was to her, after all… Vivi took her and Jude to a council between the common folk one day. Truthfully they were surprised at seeing Jude and Taryn, never having heard or seen of identical twins before. Jude took to the councilmen well and learned their judgment, but they begged her not to attend the revels saying it would scare the folk. 

Jude: (Hurt): Why?

Faerie elder: You can come to council meetings both of you, but the other folk might feel it is a bad omen to see twins at the revel. 

Jude: Why?

Faerie: They might think you’re a changeling or one of you is my lady…

Jude: It’s complicated.

Jude: Can one of us at least go to the revels?

The faerie nodded.

Jude turns to Taryn determination on her face: You go, I’ll attend the council meetings.

Taryn tries to open her mouth to protest.  
Jude: It’s ok, they’ll like you more than they like me anyways...

The council elders had learned to respect Jude. 

Edir: Of course. I’d like to meet her.

Taryn smiled. Maybe things would be ok. Maybe once Edir met Jude he’d learn to like her and like this part of Taryn. Maybe...

Taryn: Oh I got your note!

Edir: ( looking at her strangely) What note?

Taryn: The note you sent me tonight, to meet you by the seaside.

Edir: I didn’t send you a note. 

Of course, he didn’t. Why would he? Taryn was mortal. Taryn smiled faintly and nodded.

Taryn didn’t meet whoever it was, sure it was a prank.

Int-Taryn’s room.

Locke had appeared in her room. Sher had been studying, biting her pen, thinking hard when Locke climbed up. And just appeared. Her first thought was to scream. But he closed her mouth with his hand.

Locke: Please wait, my beauty, my dove. I am not here to ravish you. I just wish to join you in your weekly revels.

Taryn froze and looked at him for a moment. 

Taryn: Why don’t I just scream?

Locke: And I could tell your father about your nightly trips?  
Horrification colored Taryn’s cheeks. He wouldn’t!

Locke: (With a sly grin) Or I could join you. 

Meadow.

Taryn walked, and walked, hoping against all hope Locke would get bored and be bored toying with her. But he seemed to be smiling and laughing. She looked at him for a moment and thought, he seemed to be genuinely interested in this revel. She looked surprised, not many of the nobility took interest in the party of the commoners. That was why these parties were a haven, a dread partook her, what if Carden and his friends ruined her haven.

Edir greeted her with a smile but his smile fell when he saw Locke.

Edir: Taryn… You brought a friend.

She smiled tightly.

Locke, with a smug face, brought an arm to her waist. 

Locke; I’m, her classmate. Locke. I’m curious no title when he greets you, Lady Taryn.

Both Edir and Taryn flinch at the title.

Taryn: He’s a friend, besides I’m adopted…

Locke: Ahh but you are a member of the court and a member of Madoc’s household. It’s obvious to everyone he considers you his daughter. You are his daughter in all but blood. Are you trying to deny him as your father?

Taryn: No-No He’s a father to me in every way!

Locke: Then why deny you are part of the gentry?

Locke wasn’t staring at her when she said it, but at Edir.

Her stomach curled in displeasure.

Taryn; Because everyone here is my friend, and here we have no titles.

Edir: Excuse me… I have to go.

Taryn: Edir wait!

But he already left.

Taryn looked at Locke, fierce anger in her. 

Taryn: Why did you do that?!

Locke: To remind you to know your place?

Taryn: Know my place I’m -

Locke: Part of the gentry. Do you think your parents would have approved of him… 

Taryn was silent. She knew he was correct. Whatever she felt, whatever crush she had. A part of her knew it would come to no avail. She’d marry whoever Madoc and Orianna approved off because she didn’t want to lose her family for love. It happened to her birth mother with her maternal family and look how that turned out. Madoc and Orianna would never approve of someone of the commoner class for her, no matter her feelings for him. She lowered her head.

Taryn: He’s very kind.

Locke: (With a shrug) I’m just saving you from future heartbreak.

The party continued but at the same time, Edir would not talk to her or look at her. She wanted so desperately to fix things. When the party ended he came to her.

It was the end of the party, when finally… finally he approached her. Eyes sparkling, she waved her hand. A smile on her features. But edir was not smiling, no he had a dark aura on him. As if a cloud descended on his sunshine.

“Ahh, Lady Taryn.” He said, trying to smile. But the way it was too tight, Taryn could tell it was forced. That it was fake. His eyes held no smile. 

“Edir?” She asked in a silent voice? Worried. She clutched onto his shirt, trying to hold some semblance of comforting him. But he pulled away. Confused, she looked at him.

“Edir?” 

He wasn’t looking her in the eye. In fact, his eyes seemed to be shaded, as if he didn’t want her to see his face.

“Edir…”

“You know you don’t have to call me lady Taryn.”

“Ahh, but it is your title after all.”

She bit her lip trying to find something to say. Locke had clearly ruined something between them, a fragile veil they were so comfortable to hide behind.

“ You know I-”

“If you’ll excuse me I have to go.” 

“So soon? But the party isn’t over yet. If you’ll stay for a bit I’m sure you can.”

“I’m sorry but my fiancee has to return home and well…. She wants me to be with her.”

“Eh?”

She looked at him. Not sure if she heard the words right, did he say fiancee? “I’m sorry what? She looked at him, eyes devoid of emotions.

“I said my fiancee wants to walk her home.” He wasn’t looking her in the eye when he said, fiancee. As if he pitied her. Of course, he probably did. Why wouldn’t he? She was just some mortal after all. While they were all… All something she could never be. She had her hopes up, hoping he could ever love her. 

So she did what she could do. Hold her head high and wish him a happy marriage. She didn’t have the heart to look at his face. Her eyes were too bleary with tears.

After that Taryn just wanted to go home. She really did. In fact… She thought about just walking. Waling back to her room and never coming back. But an arm grabbed hers. She tried to pull her hand back… hoping to just give a smile and the person would leave her alone, Fine someone else to have fun with. But the hand held hers firmly. She knew better than to fight back, faerie strength was another level, and that’s when the enormity of her recklessness hit her. She was alone. In her nightgown, without her father’s protection. She shivered, as she turned around… She found Locke’s eyes. 

She could have sworn there was a brief hint of satisfaction in his eyes. A hint just a flash of glee at seeing his fear. The heady power faeries felt when they knew a mortal could do nothing against them. Taryn shivered when she saw that. But his eyes then turned gentle, the thing was, she didn’t trust that gentle look. But her heart was hurting. Edir was engaged. So what was a little fun right now?

“What’s wrong?” He seemed to asked. As if he actually cared.

“Nothing it’s fine.”

Locke joined Taryn for the parties, he seemed to be having fun, but Taryn forced herself to, she just wanted to cry. One day Locke to her surprise came to her after the party and hugged her.

Locke: It’s ok to cry.

Taryn just cried and cried her tears out.

She began to think Locke wasn’t that bad. 

Ext-Faerie party

Taryn smiled a dreamy smile. She danced a group dance with the faerie women. They laughed and tittered as they took her hands, spinning around in a circle. No partners, unlike the nobility. They danced in groups. She noticed Locke’s eyes on her as she twirled and spun. She stopped dancing and sat next to him, They watched the other dancers. Edir seemed to be watching them, though she didn’t know why… He was already engaged.

Locke: A drink my lady?

Taryn refused. Laughing. 

Locke nodded, smiling.

They just watched. And Taryn couldn’t help but notice how Handsome Locke was. And she couldn’t help but think of the few times he didn’t bully her. Well, he did but not as badly as Cardan and the rest did. Maybe he was her knight...

Locke looked at her a sly smile on his face. 

Locke: Why are you staring my lady?

Taryn looks away in shock and embarrassment.

Taryn: (With a blush on her face) No reason.

Locke brushes a stray hair from Taryn’s face. He looks at her intensely with an emotion Taryn can’t help but hope is love. 

Locke: I like you.

Her heart beats… She has hope.

Locke: Would you let me court you?

Taryn nods.

Locke: In secret.

Taryn gives him a confused look. Suddenly she’s not sure about his intentions.

Locke blushes.

Locke: Ahhh- I’m terrified of your father. 

Taryn thinks for a moment. If he’s terrified of Madoc, then surely he would not play with her feelings.

She nods. 

Locke hugs her, And Taryn has hope.

Int-Taryn’s room

Locke meets Taryn in her room, for a few weeks now. At first, they started talking. Just talking, Locke telling her fantastic stories and playing fun games with her. Then they’d start with kissing, his kisses filled with so much lust it made Taryn truly feel beautiful.

Locke: My beauty… I.

Taryn looked at him questioningly. 

Locke’s hands were at the strings of her dress, Taryn froze. Sure they kissed, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to go farther.

Taryn: Locke- I-

Locke looks at her questioningly but urgently.

Locke: You do love me don’t you?

Taryn nods. At least she thinks she does. Locke wanted her. But would he continue to want her if she refused?

Locke stokes her thigh.

Locke: come on… it’ll be fun.

Taryn wanted to say no, but he- he might not like her.

Suddenly the door opens. Well more like someone pushed the door, open, breaking it. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?” An enraged Madoc screams. Taryn shivers… gone was the loving doting father she knew… here was a monster. His eyes were On Locke, an ax on his hand. An aura of bloodlust ready to erupt and kill by its presence alone startled her. She never saw this… before. Not even when he… She brushed off the memory.

Locke looked terrified. 

Her father stepped closer to Locke. His smile far from friendly. “What were you doing?” He asked. His eyes glinting, it looked like he was estimating which parts to cut off next. Like he had already decided which part needed to cut off as soon as possible. Locke sensing this placed his hands a little lower, shielding it. 

“Dad..” Jude and Orianna came to the room moments later…. Much to Taryn’s embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Jude and Taryn have no biological father BTW.


End file.
